Apocalyptic Cat
Apocalyptic Cat. Apocalyptic Cat is a cryptid to the Little Cats and Big Cats because no one sees it. However, Little Cats wanted Jendra Vulcans to join their rank as if Jendra does not mind accepting the offer from Red Tabby. Tachot has thought about joining the Little Cats and been trusted Red Tabby for many years. She decided to give her time to join the rank yet. When Red Tabby makes a deal with Tachot, Red Tabby elaborates that if Tachot wins, she does not have to join and if Tachot loses, she joins the rank. Tachot does not care about both. Tachot does not mind joining the Little Cats. She always wanted to forward to join the rank of the Little Cats and wondered what is all about. She loved this job. Anyhow, Red Tabby needed the help of Aluta to test her Little Cats to see how things come to them with their mind. She did not aware of that Tachot is hypersensitive to telepathy. Red Tabby explained that the mental place where she can use the training sessions with the Little Cats for the mental training lessons. Tachot did not realize that Red Tabby has a reason to do this because of what happened to Ranaq is become the Koce being cursed and magical form under the mental control by Kage. Tachot did not accept the offer for good. This broke Red Tabby's heart. Red Tabby felt the depth of guilty of what she is doing to her best friend and idol--Tachot. She accepted that she is doing her job and make friends closer and foes closer to her. In the issues of Little Cats, Red Tabby leads the Little Cats, but the whole Little Cats is bitten by Koce and transformed into Savage Little Cats. Some of them broke free and some of them do not. Red Tabby is only one who is not bitten yet. She saw Steppe and Civet fighting each other for no reason, but she knew their typical fights over her before, but not this one she saw is not unusal. She learnt that the whole thing is caused the Little Cats into a trap under whatever the monster did. Koce is not known that the bite is cursed by Apocalyptic Cat, who made the deal with Kage if Kage's plan is not working. However, Apocalyptic Cat successfully gets a bite on Tachot and wants her to join her rank. Seemingly, it chose her to be the most dangerous key player. However, it learnt that Tachot fought her own evil, inner demons, and baddest bad things through her life. This proved Tachot beat Apocalyptic Cat, and stop the Savage Little Cats and help them to learn how to stop the effects of the bite and the effects of the transformation into Savage form. Red Tabby come to Tachot, telling Tachot that she can not believe that she is resisting to any effects of Apocalyptic Cat. Tachot told Red Tabby that Red Tabby might not able to hold the resistance far enough and wanted Red Tabby to practice the resistence to any types of effects, but not same as Tachot because Xi chose Tachot to be second Xi, the only one who is stopped Apocalyptic Cat and others who might destroy Xia far enough more powerful than the Xia does has. Category:Villain Character Category:Character